gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom VS. Arc System Works: Fighting Carnival
Capcom VS. Arc System Works it's a new installment in VS Series developed by Arc System Works and published by Capcom for PS3, PS4, PS Vita, XBOXONE, XBOX306, 3DS, WiiU and PC. Game Modes Arcade Versus M.O.M Online Challenge Survival Tutorial Practice Gallery Options Gameplay Gameplay mechanic is the same as Marvel VS. Capcom 3 3 attack buttons and special launcher attack and instant kill mechanic for entire roster including Capcom and Arc System Works characters. Character Roster Arc System Works #Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) #Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) #Dizzy (Guilty Gear) #Millia Rage (Guilty Gear) #May (Guilty Gear) #Chipp Zanuff (Guilty Gear) #Potemkin (Guilty Gear) #Justice (Guilty Gear) #Kliff Undersn (Guilty Gear) #Testament (Guilty Gear) #Venom (Guilty Gear) #Zato-1 (Guilty Gear) #Johnny (Guilty Gear) #Faust (Guilty Gear) #Axl Low (Guilty Gear) #Baiken (Guilty Gear) #Jam Kuradoberi (Guilty Gear) #A.B.A (Guilty Gear) #Robo-Ky (Guilty Gear) #Order Sol (Guilty Gear) #Anji Mito (Guilty Gear) #Slayer (Guilty Gear) #I-No (Guilty Gear) #Zappa (Guilty Gear) #Bridget (Guilty Gear) #Sin Kiske (Guilty Gear) #Izuna (Guilty Gear) #Bedman (Guilty Gear) #Ramletherl Valentine (Guilty Gear) #Raven (Guilty Gear) #That Man (Guilty Gear) #Ragna The Bloodedge (Blazblue) #Jin Kisaragi (Blazblue) #Noel Vermillion (Blazblue) #Rachel Alucard (Blazblue) #Taokaka (Blazblue) #Iron Tager (Blazblue) #Litchy Faye-Ling (Blazblue) #Arakune (Blazblue) #Bang Shishigami (Blazblue) #Carl Clover (Blazblue) #Hakumen (Blazblue) #Nu-13 (Blazblue) #Tsubaki Yayoi (Blazblue) #Hazama (Blazblue) #Mu-12 (Blazblue) #Makoto Nanaya (Blazblue) #Valkenhayn R. Hellsing (Blazblue) #Platinum The Trinity (Blazblue) #Relius Clover (Blazblue) #Amane Nishiki (Blazblue) #Bullet (Blazblue) #Azrael (Blazblue) #Izayoi (Blazblue) #Kokonoe (Blazblue) #Kagura Mutsuki (Blazblue) #Jubei (Blazblue) #Nine (Blazblue) #Torakaka (Blazblue) #Yuki Terumi (Blazblue) #Kenshiro (Fist Of The North Star) #Raoh (Fist Of The North Star) #Toki (Fist Of The North Star) #Jagi (Fist Of The North Star) #Rei (Fist Of The North Star) #Juda (Fist Of The North Star) #Souther (Fist Of The North Star) #Shin (Fist Of The North Star) #Mamiya (Fist Of The North Star) #Hyoh (FIst Of The North Star) #Bat (FIst Of The North Star) #Shuh (FIst Of The North Star) #Ryuuga (FIst Of The North Star) #Fudoh (FIst Of The North Star) #Lin (FIst Of The North Star) #Falco (FIst Of The North Star) #Shachi (FIst Of The North Star) #Kaioh (FIst Of The North Star) #Seiji (FIst Of The North Star) #Mr. Heart (Fist Of The North Star) #Hikaru Otagi (Chaos Code) #MG Hikaru (Chaos Code) #Celia (Chaos Code) #Celia II Kai (Chaos Code) #Cerberus Black (Chaos Code) #Cait & Sith Whisker (Chaos Code) #Catherine (Chaos Code) #Hermes Gberardini (Chaos Code) #Bravo Peperocine (Chaos Code) #Cthylla (Chaos Code) #Rui Mishima (Chaos Code) #Vein (Chaos Code) #Kagari (Chaos Code) #Kudlak Sin (Chaos Code) #Yu Narukami (Persona 4 Arena) #Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4 Arena) #Chie Satonaka (Persona 4 Arena) #Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4 Arena) #Teddy (Persona 4 Arena) #Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4 Arena) #Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4 Arena) #Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4 Arena) #Ken Amada (Persona 4 Arena) #Aigis (Persona 4 Arena) #Akihiko Sanada (Persona 4 Arena) #Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 4 Arena) #Elizabeth (Persona 4 Arena) #Labrys (Persona 4 Arena) #Shadow Labrys (Persona 4 Arena) #Sho Minazuki (Solo) (Persona 4 Arena) #Junpei Iori (Persona 4 Arena) #Yukari Takeba (Persona 4 Arena) #Tohru Adachi (Persona 4 Arena) #Sho Minazuki (With Persona) (Persona 4 Arena) #Urs Van de Land (Battle Fantasia) #Marco Van de Land (Battle Fantasia) #Olivia Von Roselia (Battle Fantasia) #Ashley Loveless (Battle Fantasia) #Cedric Ward (Battle Fantasia) #Watson Livigston (Battle Fantasia) #Coyori (Battle Fantasia) #Freed Velez (Battle Fantasia) #Face (Battle Fantasia) #Donvalve Du Don (Battle Fantasia) #Deathbringer (Battle Fantasia) #Odile & Dokurod (Battle Fantasia) #Heart Aino (Arcana Heart) #Saki Tsuzura (Arcana Heart) #Weiss (Arcana Heart) #Kamui Tokinomiya (Arcana Heart) #Zenia Valov (Arcana Heart) #Petra Johanna Lagerkvist (Arcana Heart) #Elsa La Conti (Arcana Heart) #Konoha (Arcana Heart) #Fiona Mayfield (Arcana Heart) #Akane Inuwaka (Arcana Heart) #Mei-Fang (Arcana Heart) #Hyde (Under Night In-Birth) #Linne (Under Night In-Birth) #Gordeau (Under Night In-Birth) Capcom #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ken Masters (Street Fighter) #Chun-Li (Street Fighter) #Zangief (Street Fighter) #Dhalsim (Street Fighter) #M. Bison (Vega in Jap) (Street Fighter) #Akuma (Gouki in Jap) (Street Fighter) #Cammy White (Street Fighter) #Guile (Street Fighter) #Alex (Street Fighter) #Makoto (Street Fighter) #Ibuki (Street Fighter) #Fei-Long (Street Fighter) #Hugo (Final Fight) #Rolento F. Shugerg (Final Fight) #Poison (Final Fight) #Guy (Final Fight) #Cody Travers (Final Fight) #Mike Haggar (Final Fight) #Seth (Street Fighter) #Abel (Street Fighter) #Gen (Street Fighter) #Gouken (Street Fighter) #Crimson Viper (Street FIghter) #Remy (Street Fighter) #Juri Han (Street Fighter) #Yun Lee (Street Fighter) #Yang Lee (Street Fighter) #Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) #Megaman X (Megaman X) #Zero (Megaman X) #Roll (Megaman) #Tron Bonne (Megaman) #Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Gyro Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Will Anthonio Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Eisidisi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Enrico Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Joseph Joestar (Young) (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Joseph Joestar (Old) (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Mohammed Avdol (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Petshop (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Mariah (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Middler (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Iced (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Devo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Bruno Buccelati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Guido Mista (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Una Trish (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Pannaccotta Fugo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Narancia Ghirga (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) #Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) #Kojuro Katakura (Sengoku Basara) #Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku Basara) #Ieyasu Tokugawa (Sengoku Basara) #Tadakatsu Honda (Sengoku Basara) #Keiji Maeda (Sengoku Basara) #Hanbei Takenaka (Sengoku Basara) #Hideyoshi Toyotomi (Sengoku Basara) #Motonari Mori (Sengoku Basara) #Motochika Chosokabe (Sengoku Basara) #Kenshin Uesugi (Sengoku Basara) #Kasuga (Sengoku Basara) #Oichi (Sengoku Basara) #Nagamasa Azai (Sengoku Basara) #Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) #Sakon Shima (Sengoku Basara) #Mitsunari Ishida (Sengoku Basara) #Katsuie Shibata (Sengoku Basara) #Naotora Ii (Sengoku Basara) #Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) #Jacques Blanc (Onimusha) #Kaijin No Soki (Onimusha) #Frank West (Dead Rising) #Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) #Nick Ramos (Dead Rising) #Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) #Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) #Dante (Devil May Cry) #Vergil (Devil May Cry) #Nero (Devil May Cry) #Credo (Devil May Cry) #Trish (Devil May Cry) #Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) #Ada Wong (Resident Evil) #Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) #Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) #Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) #Jake Muller (Resident Evil) #Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) #Strider Hiryu (Strider) #Strider Hien (Strider) #Arthur (Ghost & Goblins) #Firebrand (Ghost & Goblins) #Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) #Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) #Felicia (Darkstalkers) #Jon Talbain (Gallon in Jap) (Darkstalkers) #Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in Jap) (Darkstalkers) #Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) #Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools) #Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools) #Akira Kazama (Rival Schools) #Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) #Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools) #Kurow Kirishima (Rival Schools) #Raizo Imawano (Rival Schools) #Hyo Imawano (Rival Schools) #Daigo Kazama (Rival Schools) #Roberto Miura (Rival Schools) #Shoma Sawamura (Rival Schools) #Natsu Ayuhara (Rival Schools) #Roy Bromwell (Rival Schools) #Tifanny Lords (Rival Schools) #Hayato Nekketsu (Rival Schools) #Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) #June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator) #Phoenix Wright (Phoenix Wright) #Miles Edgeworth (Phoenix Wright) #Captain Commando (Captain Commando) #Gene (God Hand) #Amaterasu (Okami) #Junpei Todoroki (Tech Romancer) #Aaron (Beat Down: Fists Of Vengeance) Final Boss Ragnarok (Arcana Heart) Guest Characters #Deadpool (X-Men) #Wolverine (X-Men) #Spider-Man (Marvel VS. Capcom) #Hulk (Marvel VS. Capcom) #Batman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) #Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) #Deathstroke (Injustice: Gods Among Us) #Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater) #Zhao Yun (Dinasty Warriors) #Hatsune Miku (Vocaloids) #Jin Kazama (Tekken) #Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) #Eren Yeager (Attack On Titan) #Mikasa Ackerman (Attack On Titan) #Armin Arlert (Attack On Titan) #Conny Springer (Attack On Titan) #Levi Ackerman (Attack On Titan) #Crash Bandicoot #Spyro the dragon #Big Daddy (Bioshock) #Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) #Raiden (Metal Gear) #Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) #Lili (Tekken) #Mai Shiranui (King Of Fighters) #Iroha (Samurai Showdown) #Ivy (Soul Calibur) #Mina Majikina (Samurai Showdown) #Cham Cham (Samurai Showdown) #Kratos (God Of War) PS3, PS4, PS Vita #Cole McGrath (Infamous) PS3, PS4, PS Vita #Jude Mathis (Tales Of Xillia) PS3, PS4, PS Vita #Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia) PS3, PS4 PS Vita #Jago (Killer Instinct (2013) XBOXONE, XBOX360, PC #Marcus Fenix (Gears Of War) XBOXONE, XBOX360, PC #Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) 3DS, WiiU #Mario (Super Mario Bros.) 3DS, WiiU #Link (The Legend Of Zelda) 3DS, WiiU #Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) 3DS, WiiU #Rayne (Bloodrayne) PS3, PS4, XBOXONE, XBOX360, PC #Filia (Skullgirls) PS3, PS4, XBOXONE, XBOX360, PC #Raiden (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) PS3, PS4, XBOXONE, XBOX360, PC #Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red (Power Rangers Megaforce) Overseas #Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) Overseas #Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX (Kamen Rider Black RX) Japan Only #Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) Japan Only Staff Director Ryota Niitsuma Composer Daisuke Ishiwatari Executive Producer Keiji Inafune Voice Cast Arc System Works #Sol (Johji Nakata/Troy Baker) #Ky (Takeshi Kusao/Liam O'Brien) #Dizzy (Nana Mizuki/Stephanie Sheh) #Millia (Yuuko Sumitomo/Tara Platt) #May (Satomi Koorogi/Tara Strong) #Chipp (Yoshihisa Kawahara/Steve Cardenas) #Potemkin (Takashi Kondo/Fred Tatasciore) #Justice (Mami Koyama/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Kliff (Hidekatsu Shibata/Lee Everest) #Testament (Gackt/Keith Silverstein) #Venom (Junichi Suwabe/Matthew Mercer) #Zato-1 (Takehito Koyasu/Doug Erholtz) #Johnny (Norio Wakamoto/David Lodge) #Faust (Takashi Kondo/John Kassir) #Axl (Keichi Namba/Matthew Lillard) #Baiken (Chizu Yonemoto/Trina Nishimura) #Jam (Manami Komori/Wendee Lee) #A.B.A (Mika Takimoto/Tara Strong) #Robo-Ky (Takumi Inoue/Jim Ward) #Order Sol (Johji Nakata/Troy Baker) #Anji (Kisho Taniyama/Archie Kao) #Slayer (Iemasa Kayumi/Patrcik Stewart) #I-No (Kikuko Inoue/Kate Higgins) #Zappa (Yuuji Ueda/Sam Riegel) #Bridget (Yukiko Kato/Stephanie Nadolny) #Sin (Issei Miyazaki/Yuri Lowenthal) #Izuna (Toru Furusawa/Dave Wittenberg) #Bedman (Hikaru Midorikawa/Spike Spence) #Ramletherl (Megumi Han/Stephanie Sheh) #Raven (Hiroki Yasumoto/Jamieson Price) #That Man (Yasunori Masutani/Charles Klausmeyer) #Ragna (Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz) #Jin (Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vincent) #Noel (Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela) #Rachel (Kana Ueda/Mela Lee) #Taokaka (Chiwa Saito/Philece Sampler) #Tager (Kenji Nomura/Jamieson Price) #Litchy (Chiaki Takahashi/Lauren Landa) #Arakune (Takashi Hikida/Spike Spencer) #Bang (Tsuyoshi Koyama/Tony Oliver) #Carl (Miyuki Sawashiro/Michelle Ruff) #Hakumen (Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vincent) #Nu (Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela) #Tsubaki (Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor) #Hazama (Yuuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz) #Mu (Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela) #Makoto N. (Tomomi Isomura/Cindy Robinson) #Valkenhayn (Motomu Kiyokawa/Doug Stone) #Platinum (Aoi Yuki/Laura Bailey) #Relius (Junichi Suwabe/Travis Willingham) #Amane (Akira Ishida/Yuri Lowenthal) #Bullet (Toa Yukinari/Erin Fitzgerald) #Azrael (Hiroki Yasumoto/D.C.Douglas) #Izayoi (Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor) #Kokonoe (Chie Matsuura/Julie Ann Taylor) #Kagura (Keiji Fujiwara/Grant George) #Jubei (Masaki Terasoma/Kirk Thornton) #Nine (Ayumi Fujimura/Amanda C. Miller) #Torakaka (Kaori Yagi/Kate Higgins) #Terumi (Yuuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz) #Kenshiro (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kaiji Tang) #Raoh (Fumihiko Tachiki/Dave B. Mitchell) #Toki (Takaya Hashi/Lex Lang) #Jagi (Wataru Takagi/Dave Wittenberg) #Rei (Takehito Koyasu/Matthew Mercer) #Juda (Bin Shimada/Christopher Corey Smith) #Souther (Akio Ohtsuka/Douglas Rye) #Shin (Toshio Furukawa/Doug Erholtz) #Mamiya (Naomi Shindou/Jennifer Hale) #Hyoh (Ryotaru Okiyayu/Marc Dacascos) #Bat (Daisuke Kishio/Yuri Lowenthal) #Shuh (Katsuji Mori/Gary Daniels) #Ryuuga (Hideyuki Hori/Henry Dittman) #Fudoh (Hiromu Miyazaki/JG Hertzler) #Lin (Kanae Ito/Michelle Ruff) #Falco (Hisao Egawa/Dolph Lundgren) #Shachi (Hiroshi Kamiya/James Marsters) #Kaioh (Unshou Ishizuka/Jamieson Price) #Seiji (Gackt/Quinton Flynn) #Mr. Heart (Takahiro Fujimoto/Matt Lasky) #Hikaru (Tetsuya Kakihara/Sam Riegel) #MG Hikaru (Tetsuya Kakihara/Sam Riegel) #Celia (Kikuko Inoue/Tara Platt) #Celia II Kai (Kikuko Inoue/Tara Platt) #Cerberus (Keiji Fujiwara/Reuben Langdon) #Cait & Sith (Yuka Nishigaki/Laura Bailey) #Catherine (Tsubasa Yonaga/Sam Riegel) #Hermes (Yuka Nishigaki/Laura Bailey) #Bravo (Noriaki Morita/Fred Tatasciore) #Cthylla (Kaori Nemoto/Carrie Savage) #Rui (Chima Fujisaki/Patricia Ja Lee) #Vein (Takuya Kirimoto/Keith Silverstein) #Kagari (Sayaka Ohara/Debi Mae West) #Kudlak (Sho Hayami/Keith Ferguson) #Yu (Daisuke Namikawa/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Yosuke (Showtaro Morikubo/Yuri Lowenthal) #Chie (Yui Horie/Erin Fitzgerald) #Yukiko (Ami Koshimizu/Amanda Winn Lee) #Teddy (Kappei Yamaguchi/Sam Riegel) #Naoto (Romi Paku/Susan Dalian) #Kanji (Tomokazu Seki/Troy Baker) #Rise (Rie Kugumiya/Laura Bailey) #Ken (Megumi Ogata/Mona Marshall) #Aigis (Maaya Sakamoto/Karren Strassman) #Akihiko (Hikaru Midorikawa/Liam O'Brien) #Mitsuru (Rie Tanaka/Tara Platt) #Elizabeth (Miyuki Sawashiro/Tara Platt) #Labrys (Ayana Taketatsu/Cindy Robinson) #Shadow Labrys (Ayana Taketatsu/Cindy Robinson) #Sho (Kenichi Suzumura/Keith Silverstein) #Junpei (Kousuke Toriumi/Vic Mignogna) #Yukari (Megumi Toyoguchi/Michelle Ruff) #Tohru (Mitsuaki Madono/Todd Haberkorn) #Minazuki (Kenichi Suzumura/Keith Silverstein) #Urs (Hidemi Anzai/Coleen Clinkenbeard) #Marco (Mayumi Tanaka/Stephanie Nadolny) #Olivia (Masako Okochi/Tara Strong) #Ashley (Hiroaki Miura/Chris Patton) #Cedric (Daisuke Sakaguchi/Bryce Papenbrook) #Watson (Katsue Miwa/Brina Palencia) #Coyori (Umeka Shoji/Tara Strong) #Freed (Hideo Ishikawa/Eric Kelso) #Face (Takahiro Fujimoto/Thomas Jane) #Donvalve (Naoki Tatsuta/Fred Tatasciore) #Deathbringer (Naoki Imamura/Tom Kane) #Odile & Dokurod (Masako Okochi and Takuro Kayumi/Carrie Savage and Keith Ferguson) #Heart (Mikako Takahashi/Trina Nishimura) #Saki (Yumi Shimura/Erin Fitzgerald) #Weiss (Miyuki Sawashiro/Laura Bailey) #Kamui (Hiromi Hirata/Kate Higgins) #Zenia (Kaori Shimizu/April Stewart) #Petra (Maina Inoue/Amanda Winn Lee) #Elsa (Kaya Miyake/Cindy Robinson) #Konoha (Mayumi Yoshida/Wendee Lee) #Fiona (Maria Yamamoto/Tara Strong) #Akane (Mayumi Shindou/Laura Bailey) #Mei-Fang (Juri Takita/Jessica Strauss) #Hyde (Rouhei Kimura/Brian Beacock) #Linne (Ayane Sakura/Lucy Christian) #Gordeau (Kousuke Toriumi/Keith Ferguson) Capcom #Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) #Ken (Yuuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) #Chun-Li (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) #Zangief (Kenta Miyake/Peter Beckman) #Dhalsim (Daisuke Egawa/Christopher Bevins) #M. Bison (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C. Rivers) #Akuma (Taketora/Keith Burgess) #Cammy (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlin Glass) #Guile (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) #Alex (Yasunori Matsumoto/Gideon Emery) #Makoto (Makoto Tsumura/Jessica D. Stone) #Ibuki (Ayumi Fujimura/Kat Steel) #Fei-Long (Yuuichi Nakamura/Matthew Mercer) #Hugo (Wataru Takagi/Patrick Seitz) #Rolento (Jin Yamanoi/Dameon Clarke) #Poison (Atsuko Tanaka/Karren Strassman) #Guy (Tsuguo Mogami/Jason C. Miller) #Cody (Daisuke Kishio/Michael T. Coleman) #Mke (Kiyoyuki Yanada/Matt Riedy) #Seth (Akio Ohtsuka/Michael McConnohie) #Abel (Kenji Takahashi/Jason Liebrecht) #Gen (Yohei Tadano/Michael Sorich) #Gouken (Tohru Okawa/Rod Clarke) #C.Viper (Mie Sonozaki/Michelle Ruff) #Remy (Eiji Sekiguchi/Richard Cansino) #Juri (Eri Kitamura/Jessica Strauss) #Yun (Kentaro Ito/Todd Haberkorn) #Yang (Masakazu Suzuki/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Sakura (Misato Fukuen/Britney Harvey) #Megaman X (Takahiro Sakurai/Yuri Lowenthal) #Zero (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Roll (Hiromi Igarashi/Brina Palencia) #Tron (Mayumi Izuka/Tara Platt) #Jotaro (Daisuke Ono/Patrick Seitz) #Jonathan (Kazuyuki Okitsu/Jason David Frank) #Gyro (Shinichiro Miki/Liam O'Brien) #Will (Yoku Shioya/Charles Martinet) #Caesar (Takuya Satou/Daniel Radcliff) #Josuke (Wataru Hatano/Brad Swaile) #Jolyne (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlin Glass) #Wamuu (Akio Ohtsuka/David Hayter) #Kars (Kazuhiko Inoue/Kiefer Sutherland) #Eisidisi (Kejij Fujiwara/Matthew Lillard) #Pucci (Sho Hayami/Mark Rolston) #Yoshikage (Rikiya Koyama/Christopher Corey Smith) #Joseph (Young) (Tomokazu Sugita/Josh Keaton) #Joseph (Old) (Unshou Ishizuka/Jamieson Price) #Kakyoin (Daisuke Hirakawa/Ian Sinclair) #Polnareff (Hiroaki Hirata/Matthew Lillard) #Avdol (Masashi Ebara/Phill LaMarr) #Iggy (Shigeru Chiba/Frank Welker) #Petshop (No Voice Actor) #Mariah (Kikuko Inoue/Tara Platt) #Middler (Michiko Neya/Laura Bailey) #Hol Horse (Houchu Ohtsuka/Pierce Brosnan) #Dio (Takehito Koyasu/Doug Erholtz) #Iced (Hiroyuki Hoshino/Keith Silverstein) #Devo (Norio Wakamoto/Michael McConnohie) #Giorno (Daisuke Namikawa/Yuri Lowenthal) #Bruno (Noriaki Sugiyama/Yuri Lowenthal) #Mista (Kenji Akabane/Bryce Papenbrook) #Una (Aya Hirano/Wendee Lee) #Pannaccotta (Hisafumi Oda/Jason Faunt) #Narancia (Yuuko Sanpei/Colleen Clinkenbeard) #Diavolo (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Robert Englund) #Yukimura (Souichiro Hoshi/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Masamune (Kazuya Nakai/Robert McCollum) #Kojuro (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Travis Willingham) #Sasuke (Takehito Koyasu/Michael Sinterniklaas) #Ieyasu (Tohru Okawa/Liam O'Brien) #Tadakatsu (No Voice Actors) #Keiji (Masakazu Morita/Eric Vale) #Hanbei (Akira Ishida/Chistopher Cason) #Hideyoshi (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Christopher R. Sabat) #Motonari (Shigeru Nakahara/Sam Riegel) #Motochika (Ryuzou Ishino/Patrick Seitz) #Kenshin (Romi Paku/Greg Ayres) #Kasuga (Natsuko Kuwatani/Stephanie Sheh) #Oichi (Mamiko Noto/Laura Bailey) #Nagamasa (Koji Tsujitani/Christopher Bevins) #Nobunaga (Norio Wakamoto/John Swasey) #Sakon (Yuuichi Nakamura/Yuri Lowenthal) #Mitsunari (Tomokazu Seki/Troy Baker) #Katsuie (Nobuhiko Okamoto/Sean Schemmel) #Naotora (Maaya Sakamoto/Megan Hollingshead) #Samanosuke (Takeshi Kaneshiro/Robin Atkin Downes) #Jacques (Takayuki Sugo/Jean Reno) #Soki (Toshiyuki Kusuda/Terrence Stone) #Frank (Rikiya Koyama/Terrence J. Stone) #Chuck (Hiroki Tohchi/Peter Flemming) #Nick (Masahiro Inoue/''Andrew Lawrence'') #Jin S. (Yuuji Ueda/Sam Riegel) #Viewtiful Joe (Tomokazu Seki/Dee Bradley Baker) #Dante (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Reuben Langdon) #Vergil (Hiroaki Hirata/Daniel Southworth) #Nero (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Credo (Rikiya Koyama/Terrence J. Stone) #Trish (Atsuko Tanaka/Danielle Burgio) #Leon (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Matthew Mercer) #Ada (Junko Minagawa/Courtney Taylor) #Wesker (Johji Nakata/D.C.Douglas) #Chris (Hiroki Tohchi/Roger Craig Smith) #Jill (Atsuko Yuya/Patricia Ja Lee) #Jake (Daisuke Namikawa/Troy Baker) #Nemesis (No Voice Actor) #Hiryu (Yuuji Ueda/T.J.Storm) #Hien (Kousuke Toriumi/David Vincent) #Arthur (Tetsu Inada/Dan Worren) #Firebrand (No Voice Actor) #Spencer (Takaya Kuroda/Dameon Clarke) #Demitri (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Richard Epcar) #Morrigan (Rie Tanaka//Siobhan Flynn) #Felicia (Kana Asumi/Gina Bowes) #Talbain (Fumihiko Tachiki/Christopher Corey Smith) #Hsien-Ko (Saori Hayami/Hunter MacKenzie Austin) #Batsu (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Vic Mignogna) #Hideo (Tessho Genda/Dave Mallow) #Kyosuke (Isshin Chiba/Darrel Guilbeau) #Akira (Chiharu Tezuka/Stephanie Sheh) #Hinata (Tomoe Hanba/Wendee Lee) #Kyoko (Kotono Mitsuishi/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Kurow (Nobuo Tobita/Spike Spencer) #Raizo (Tomomichi Nishimura/Michael McConnohie) #Hyo (Takehito Koyasu/Jason Douglas) #Daigo (Kohichi Yamadera/Christopher R. Sabat) #Roberto (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Khary Payton) #Shoma (Yuuji Ueda/Eric Vale) #Natsu (Narumi Tsunoda/Mela Lee) #Roy (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Alex Heartman) #Tifanny (Miki Narahashi/Tara Strong) #Hayato N. (Takumi Yamazaki/Josh Keaton) #Hayato K. (Nobutoshi Canna/Troy Baker) #June (Yukari Tamura/Tara Strong) #Phoenix Wright (Kousuke Toriumi/Sam Riegel) #Miles Edgeworth (Eiji Takemoto/Kyle Herbert) #Captain Commando (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Archie Kao) #Gene (Kousuke Toriumi/Beng Spies) #Amaterasu (No Voice Actor) #Junpei (Kōichi Tōchika/Yuri Lowenthal) #Aaron (Atsushi Maruyama/Hugh Jackman) Final Boss Ragnarok (No Voice Actor) Guest Characters #Deadpool (Toshihiko Seki/Nolan North) #Wolverine (Rikiya Koyama/Steve Blum) #Spider-Man (Noriaki Sugiyama/Josh Keaton) #Hulk (Tessho Genda/Fred Tatasciore) #Batman (Tessho Genda/Kevin Conroy) #Superman (Hiroki Tohchi/George Newbern) #Deathstroke (Takuya Kirimoto/JG Hertzler) #Evans (Koki Uchiyama/Micah Solusod) #Zhao Yun (Masaya Onosaka/Terrence Stone) #Hatsune Miku (Saki Fujita) #Jin K. (Isshin Chiba/Brad Swaile) #Liu Kang (Yuuichi Nakamura/Tom Choi) #Scorpion (Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz) #Eren (Yuki Kaji/Bryce Papenbrook) #Mikasa (Yui Ishikawa/Trina Nishimura) #Armin (Marina Inoue/Josh Grelle #Conny (Hiro Shimono/Clifford Chapin) #Levi (Hiroshi Kamiya/Matthew Mercer) #Kratos (Tessho Genda/Terrence C. Carson) #Cole (Keiji Fujiwara/Eric Ladin) #Jude (Tsubasa Yonaga/Sam Riegel) #Milla (Miyuki Sawashiro/Minae Noji) #Jago (Kazuya Nakai/Mike Wilette) #Marcus (Kosei Hirota/John DiMaggio) #Travis (Kazuya Nakai/Robin Atkin Downes) #Mario (Charles Martine) #Link (Nobuyuki Hiyama) #Sonic (Junichi Kanemaru/Roger Craig Smith) #Rayne (Romi Paku/Laura Bailey) #Filia (Marina Inoue/Christine Marie Cabanos) #Raiden (Kenryuu Horiuchi/Quinton Flynn) #Megaforce Red (Andrew Gray) #Dragon Knight (Stephen Lunsford) #Black RX (Tetsuo Kurata) #GokaiRed (Ryouta Ozawa) Theme Song JAM Project ReBirth of Dream Trivia Junpei Todoroki and Jin Saotome will fight outside their respective mechas. Category:Arc System Works Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:3DS games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games